1. Field
This disclosure relates to a metal complex compound and an organic light emitting diode device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has been drawing attention as a display device and a luminous device.
An organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer to generate excitons that release energy.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light in itself without a particular light source, it has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio as well as low power consumption.
An organic light emitting diode device has been required to have increased luminous efficiency but decreased driving voltage.